


Is This Ok?

by Stormfet



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, I'm still not a fan of the word 'breast' but I couldn't use tiddy or boob so whatever, PWP, Sexytimes, Wayhaught - Freeform, lol sex, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole and Waverly have sex for the first time. Lots of giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Ok?

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I have more plot than this XD. But I love these characters. I'll write moar fluff too. I just can't stop writing these two.

“So you’re sure you’re ready to do this?” Nicole asked softly, brushing Waverly’s long brown hair behind her ear. They had been making out for the past several minutes. Waverly knew what she wanted.

Waverly nodded fervently. Nicole smiled. “I need to hear you say it,” she prodded. Waverly rolled her eyes playfully. This was how it had been on their first date, on their second. Nicole asked every time if she could kiss Waverly. She must have said the words “is this ok?” about three hundred times. And they’d only been seeing each other for the past three weeks. Wynonna was still unaware. Well, she was the only one who didn’t know, Doc knew and Dolls...Dolls probably knew. Waverly saw his glances at the two of them. Shut up mind, not now, she thought to herself, quieting her thoughts.

They were in Nicole’s bedroom. She lived in a small but nice apartment in the middle of town, a fifteen minute walk from the police station. Nicole’s bedroom was bright and colorful -- her sheets were a lovely coral color, the walls painted a light yellow. Her walls were decorated simply but cleverly -- a framed painting of the buttes in Monument Valley hung on one wall, a picture of a gorge Waverly didn’t recognize on another. Film photographs decorated her dresser -- friends Waverly didn’t know, a picture with a similar redhead, Waverly assumed this must be Nicole’s sister. Moments before Nicole had moved to Purgatory. 

All this took perhaps a moment or two to take in. Waverly wanted to remember everything about this moment. She traced her finger along Nicole’s collarbone. She was wearing a simple red tank and jeans, and her short red hair hung loosely around her face. How was she so beautiful? Her cheekbones, her bright brown eyes, her dimples. Waverly smiled to herself as she traced her finger over Nicole’s cheeks, running her thumb around the dimple of Nicole’s smile. 

Nicole laughed, a bright, bubbly laugh as Waverly touched her face. “Waverly!” she said, tackling Waverly and pinning her to the bed. Her red hair fell over Waverly’s face, creating a tiny space. Waverly blew on her lips to get her own hair out of them.

“Yes,” Waverly said. “I’m ready.”

Nicole’s grin was almost worth the response. She bent down and kissed Waverly long and deeply, her hands pinning Waverly’s wrists to the bed. She flipped her hair out of the way and kissed her way down Waverly’s neck. Waverly sighed and smiled. Nicole was gentle, careful, slow. Nothing like anyone she had dated before. 

Nicole gently pulled Waverly off the bed, taking off her shirt and placing it on the floor. “Looks good there,” Waverly whispered in her ear, eliciting a tinkling laugh from Nicole, burying her head into Waverly’s neck, laying a splattering of kisses down to her collar, stopping to gently bite just above the bone. A breath of air escaped Waverly’s mouth, her fingers tangling in Nicole’s hair. She felt Nicole smile into her skin, biting harder, sucking gently. Waverly knew a bruise would be found there tomorrow morning. She was ok with that. 

Nicole kissed her way down to Waverly’s breasts, kissing along the line where her skin disappeared below her bra. It was a lacy one. Waverly chose it specifically. Nicole slipped out of her own shirt and Waverly gasped as Nicole’s warm skin touched her own. Nicole was soft, smooth, everything that Waverly could imagine and better. Nicole ran her fingers along Waverly’s sides.

“You’re so slow,” Waverly said with a grin. Nicole looked up, slightly confused.

“What do you mean?” she asked, lying down on top of Waverly and putting on a curious face. Waverly detected a slight hint of silliness under Nicole’s serious face. She giggled.

“Just...” she took a little putting the words together. “I dunno. With guys, it never really takes more than 30 minutes. And that’s a long night. It’s literally been thirty minutes and you’ve barely taken off my shirt.”

Nicole burst out laughing. “Ah, sorry? I guess?” she said. “I’m just used to going slow...”

“It’s fine,” Waverly said quickly. NIcole’s eyebrow went up playfully. “Better than fine,” Waverly amended. “Great. Amazing, actually. I’d be ok if we just did this the whole night.”

“Oh so now you want to stop?” Nicole said, sitting up. Her legs straddled either side of Waverly. Waverly’s hands slid along Nicole’s calves. 

“Not at all,” Waverly said.

“Good,” Nicole said, sliding a deft hand down between Waverly’s legs, making her gasp suddenly. “Where would the fun in that be?”

Waverly sucked air in as Nicole’s fingers slipped down, darting into her and out as quickly as one would blink.

“You’re wet,” Nicole said. “Very wet.”

“Well, you’re hot,” Waverly said, pulling Nicole down and kissing her deeply, her tongue sliding past Nicole’s. “Very hot.”

“That’s more like it,” Nicole said, and they kissed long and hard. Nicole’s hand went to Waverly’s breasts again, then around to her back where she unhooked her bra with a deft twist of her fingers, placing it on the floor. Her fingers slipped down, squeezing Waverly’s left breast gently. She slid down and kissed her right, leaving a hundred tiny bruises along Waverly’s chest, pressing her tongue against Waverly’s nipple, biting it gently. Waverly uhhned, baring her teeth.

“Are you ok?” Nicole asked instantly.

“I’m amazing,” Waverly said, tracing her fingers down Nicole’s back. “It just hurt really nicely. You’re good at this. 

“Why thank you?” Nicole said. She rolled her eyes up and sort of grinned. Waverly laughed at the face she made, pulling her in for another kiss.

Nicole bent down and similarly gave attention to Waverly’s other nipple, Waverly’s fingers combing through Nicole’s hair, twisting, pulling her close and closer. She wanted to be closer. 

Waverly’s hand slid up Nicole’s chest, cupping Nicole’s breasts. “Wow,” Waverly let out. Nicole smiled, her hand covering Waverly’s.

“Like this,” she whispered, moving Waverly’s hand. Waverly smiled as Nicole’s eyes fluttered. “Now that feels good.”

Waverly grinned. Nicole slid down to her stomach, leaving a trail of kisses down her skin. Waverly watched, her heart pounding as Nicole slid her pants off, letting them join the rest of their clothes. She slid back up to Waverly’s neck, kissing her there, on her jaw, on her lips, on her cheeks and her eyes. 

“Is this why lesbians only have sex like once a month?” she asked suddenly, then wrinkling her face in embarrassment.

Nicole laughed again. “Maybe,” she said, gently biting Waverly’s earlobe. “Or maybe it’s just so good that we can only have sex once a month.”

“Ha ha,” Waverly said, half sarcastically. Nicole gave a sort of...evil grin, and Waverly swallowed her pride. “Oh?”

“Oh,” Nicole said, her hand slipping under Waverly’s underwear, her finger running along the edge of Waverly’s lips. The color flooded into Waverly’s face, a flush appearing along her neck and cheeks. Nicole grinned, her eyes never leaving Waverly’s. She slipped a finger inside Waverly, and watched as her mouth fell open. A come hither motion made Waverly let out a small noise, somewhere between a gasp and a cry.

And then Nicole moved her finger to Waverly’s clit. Warmth spread out through Waverly’s body, breathing heavily, her muscles tensing and shaking as Nicole rubbed her fingers in small circles around her clit, occasionally brushing over it, sending shivers down Waverly’s spine.

“Here,” Nicole said, moving down Waverly’s body and slipping her underwear off. “Are you ok?”

“Yes!” Waverly gasped. “Yes, yes yes!”

“Good,” Nicole said, her head going between Waverly’s legs, laying a kiss along her thigh, her tongue knowing just where to go.

Waverly instantly tensed, her body clenching, her mouth falling open, gasping air, letting out all sorts of half-made noises of pleasure, cries, gasps, somewhere around an nng sound, her voice cracking.

Nicole grinned into Waverly, her fingers slipping inside Waverly again. Waverly’s hands instantly went to Nicole’s head, her fingers slipping through her hair, her legs tensing around to Nicole’s back. Nicole’s right hand slipped up, twining her fingers through Waverly’s. 

Nicole finally stopped circling her clit and pressed her tongue into it, sucking ever so gently. And Waverly crashed, crying out, her head thrown back, her hips bucking up, color flooding into her chest, beads of sweat along her forehead and shoulders. 

And then the wave washed gently on the shore. Waverly collapsed, breathing heavily, her cheeks a rosy red, almost matching the color of the sheets. Nicole wiped her mouth on her arm and slid gently next to Waverly, cuddling her body close.

Waverly flipped and face Nicole. “Ok, I guess I can have sex once a week if it’s gonna be like that.”

Nicole laughed. “I can go faster next time,” she said, absentmindedly tracing a finger along Waverly’s arm. Goosebumps had appeared. 

Waverly giggled. “Well, eventually I’m gonna have to learn how to have sex with you...” she said suggestively.

Nicole rolled over and smiled, pulling Waverly on top of her. “Want to learn?”


End file.
